Mission Improbable ONESHOT
by Cullen86ers
Summary: The BAU is one a strange murder case. As they get closer to finding their Unsub, the more danger they pose to the secret the Volturi work so hard to protect. To save innocent lives, the Volturi call in the Cullen's. Rated M for blood and language.


**I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters... I just send them out on life saving missions... QUEUE THE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE THEME SONG!

* * *

This is the first of the challenges. It was definitely harder than I thought it would be but it ended up being really fun. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I most especially hope that 4everhis91 enjoys it as this is her story.

* * *

**

**If you would like to submit your own challenge email me the info you see in the header here and I will ad it to the challenge list. I only have a few more so any idea you have is welcome.

* * *

**

**LAST BUT MOST DEFINITELY NOT LEAST, THEREALTEACHER IS THE AWESOMEST BETA IN THE WORLD, AND HER WILLINGNESS TO TAKE ON THE INSANITY THAT IS THIS ONE-SHOT ROCKS MY WORLD! Can't wait for April 24th!

* * *

**

**Title: **Mission Improbable

**Challenge Given By:** 4everhis91

**Rating: **M – for some blood, some innuendo and one occasion where Jasper's tongue slipped and he used a rather ungentlemanly word.

**Plot Line:** Criminal Minds meets Twilight - a crossover

**Challenge:** There is a problem that has caught the attention of Aro and his guard. The murders are mounting up and the Criminal Minds are more aware than humans should be... they are close to understanding, but can they be stopped in time. Aro knows he and his army are not trained to blend in the human world. Will the Cullen's help at his request? Will they be able to stop the human murders? The killer is not only a vampire but was a serial killer before his change. Can things be put right and the case closed without the vampire world being revealed via Criminal Minds? Post Bella's change ... all gifts can be used and must show an uncannon relationship with Aro and the Cullen's (still respected, still even fear to some degree, but more like the Uncle that you never ask about his job... after all he and Carlisle were close for 10plus years)... maybe even end it with the Cullen's sub-contracting for things like this on an as needed basis for Aro. It always made sense to me. Aro gets their services sometimes, but only when the Cullen's agree. After all they would help if it was the right thing to do. The Cullen's stepping in would stop the murders and help keep the human criminal minds safe... if they fail Aro cleans house of all vamp and humans that pose a risk.

* * *

**September 23, 2010

* * *

**

"We have a series of murders in Spooner, Wisconsin. Five people have been murdered in the last week. The police have no leads and are desperate. The people of Spooner are beginning to panic." Hotch said to the assembled agents.

Dr. Reid raised his eyebrows stunned. Five people in just one week seemed like a lot for one person to manage.

"Same M.O. on all four? What leads them to believe this is the same killer?" Reid asked.

"These pictures are really graphic, so be warned." JJ hit the button on a remote and picture after picture scrolled up on the flat panel screen mounted to the wall.

They weren't graphic in the manner that there was tons of blood like many of the crime scenes they had previously seen. No these were definitely different. And anyone who could kill with this kind of efficiency and this little blood was skilled. Not many people can pull something like that off.

On each body there was one wound, oddly crescent shaped. Each wound was found at a wrist or an ankle on the two male victims. The three female victims were a little different. One had a wound at the base of her neck. The other had a matching wound on the very top of the inside of her thigh. The third had the same wound at the top of her breast.

"Okay so there is clearly a sexual context here. All of the women have wounds in sexual places. The men almost seem as if they were in the way or maybe knew too much. What is the weapon though? I've never seen anything like that." Morgan mused.

"I would guess the attacker is a man. Seeing that the men are disposed of in neutral ways where as the women are killed in sexual ways." Prentice commented.

"Is there any sign of rape?" Gideon questioned.

"Not that the coroner can tell." JJ offered.

"What did they die of?" Morgan asked, examining the body on the screen.

The body looked dry, as if all the fluids within had been drained out. It appeared as if these bodies had been placed in some kind of dehydrator and dried to death.

"Blood loss." Hotch said flatly.

"Wow, so someone opened these people up in just one place and drained their blood?" Gideon raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Yet spilled none of it."

"Not just drained." JJ corrected. "There is not one drop of blood in these people anymore."

"What, so you saying that someone has drained these people completely?" Reid looked surprised. "Maybe there is a vampire loose in Wisconsin."

Reid smirked, showing his young age as his features lit up like a school boy at Christmas.

"Sure Reid, whatever. Didn't anyone tell you, vampires aren't real?" Morgan teased, tossing a pen across the table at him.

"Just like aliens, Morgan." He raised an eyebrow, daring him to challenge.

"Mythical creatures are clearly not real. They are made up ghost stories to scare kids. Aliens on the other hand, no one can prove those aren't real." Morgan argued.

"Okay you two. We're wheels up in one hour. These people need our help now." Hotch said before quickly leaving the room.

_**Volterra, Italy**_

"Aro, I think you need to see this." Caius slipped a news paper from some Podunk American town into his hands.

Aro looked over the article. The few photos they did show were compelling.

"There is a serial killer in some place called, Spooner, Wisconsin. Apparently in the past week five people have been killed. All have been drained completely of blood. Each victim has only one wound." Aro read aloud. "Well would you look at that. It appears that someone doesn't care about our rules in this, Spooner, Wisconsin. We better send the guard over there and deal with this."

"WAIT!" Marcus ordered. "It says here in an update online an hour ago that the American Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavioral Analysis Unit has been called in."

"Well that's a mouth full." Aro laughed. "Leave it to humans to make things so complicated. So who are these people?"

"Well, sir." Jane spoke up. "I looked online and it seems these people are officers but they use the clues to make a psychological profile of the criminal and catch them that way."

"And this works?" Aro raised in eyebrow.

"They have a very high success rate it seems." Alec appeared next to Jane.

"Well then it seems the problem just keeps getting worse." Aro mused. "We need to send the guard over there to investigate. We need to hunt this vampire down and be done with him. However, I think Marcus, Caius and I need to go out there as well. We may have to do away with these humans."

"Perhaps we should call Carlisle." Caius suggested.

"Perhaps," Aro mused, beginning to pace around the room. "That may be a wise choice. We don't have experience working with humans, and the Cullen's certainly do. They really are an odd lot, but they just might be of use to us now."

"Make the travel arrangements, Jane, we're going to need to get there as quickly as possible." Aro said, leaving the room.

_**Forks, Washington**_

"Yes, we can handle that." Carlisle said quietly into the phone as the rest of the family sat around and listened. "Yes, we will help out any way we can. Give us a day to get some paperwork in order and we'll be there by tomorrow."

Carlisle hung up the phone and turned back to the family.

"Jasper I need you to get Jay Jenks on the phone. We need some documentation that will get us into some crime scenes. We need them by tonight." Carlisle ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jasper ran up the stairs and started making his phone calls and making arrangements.

"Ladies, we're going to Wisconsin for a few days. We need to look professional and functional. Help Alice pick us each out the proper attire." Carlisle said.

The women all nodded and ran throughout the house. They picked suits for the guys, but had to go shopping for themselves. None of them had anything that would make them look like detectives or agents of some kind.

"Alright guys, there is a vampire loose in Spooner, Wisconsin. The Volturi guard is going there as well as Aro, Marcus and Caius. They called us because there is a group of FBI agents that will be showing up and Aro feels he may have to kill them as well if they find out too much. It's going to be our job to intercept and help them find the body of this vampire, while not realizing he's a vampire."

"SWEET! FINALLY THOSE STOOGES LET US DO SOMETHING AWESOME!!!!!" Emmett is of course ecstatic at the thought of getting to do something involving a fight.

"Alright, everyone go get the rest of your things ready for you as well as your wives. We will get on the plane in the morning." Carlisle said. "I'm going to make our flight arrangements. Then I am going to work on the back story of who we are and why we are there. Guys make the most of tonight, you may have to stay away from your wives for a while until we get this straightened out."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Alright, I got some information on the victims." Jasper said, plopping down into a chair in Carlisle's office. "One of them is from Texas. We're going to be a county police force from a rural area in Texas. We are going to play it as a missing persons case, and we'll be surprised to find out our guy is dead."

"Okay, perfect." Carlisle said, looking over the paper work.

Jasper was Whitlock once again. Rosalie would remain a Hale. Edward was going back to Masen for the time being and Alice was switching to Masen, they could pass as oddball twins. Esme and Carlisle would remain Cullen's, he would be an investigator and she would be a liaison. It would work out that they could really be married in a small town. Emmett would be Carlisle's brother and therefore also a Cullen and Bella would take back Swan for the time being, of course this made Edward pout.

* * *

**September 24, 2010

* * *

**

"Okay, let's go check in with these FBI people and figure out how we're going to do this. Aro and the rest of the guard will be here tomorrow morning." Carlisle directed, stepping out of a cab.

Luckily this year it was quite rainy and windy this fall, so the sun wasn't out at all. They would be safe for about a week while a storm system came through. If they had to stay longer than that, they were going to have a problem.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself to the man Edward had pointed out as being in charge. "We just come from the police station. Captain Olsen said we could find you here."

"Yes sir, I'm Aaron Hotchner. This is my team, Agents Morgan, Prentice, Gideon and Doctor Reid." He pointed them each out in turn. "You spoke with JJ at the station?"

Carlisle nodded his head.

"These are my colleagues, Officers Hale, Whitlock, and Swan. This is my brother Emmett Cullen and my wife is back at the office working with your agent, JJ. Over there is Edward and Alice Masen. Those two have a knack for finding missing people."

"Yes, JJ told me that you were here in search of a man from your jurisdiction." Hotch said. "I think you should speak with Reid and Morgan. I believe we have found your man, but I'm afraid it's not good news."

Morgan and Reid both came over and shook hands with Carlisle.

"Not used to the cold weather I see. Your hands are freezing." Morgan said with a smile.

"I think I'm going to have to get some gloves." Carlisle said, smiling kindly back.

Alice went with the group to go find the guy from Texas. Edward stayed at the scene with all the other FBI agents. They needed to keep a careful eye on what these humans were thinking and saying.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Yup, that's our guy I'm afraid." Carlisle said sadly.

They all tried to see if the scent of the vampire was familiar. No one seemed to recognize it but the scent was unmistakably vampire.

"Well, I think we'll have Esme call home and have the family informed." Carlisle said.

"Can we see where he was killed by chance?" Alice asked.

"Sure, but I'm not sure you're really going to find much." Reid said, looking sad. "There is very little evidence. Anything we could find will be back at the precinct already."

"I'd like to see the location anyway if you don't mind. I have a way with just knowing things." Alice smirked slightly.

"Alice! What are you doing?" Jasper said so fast and low the humans would never hear. "You're putting them at more risk."

"Jazz, I just need to be in the area. I might be able to see this guy's next move if I can get close enough to him." Alice replied just as fast and quiet. "You're doing good cowboy. I love that sexy drawl too."

Jasper had to clear his throat and fall to the back of the group so no one would notice his reaction to her words.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"This is it, here." Morgan said, stopping on the far side of an old beat up garbage can in a back alley.

"Wow, I'd hate to meet my fate out here." Emmett said, smirking just a little too much for his comment not to come off as morbid.

"You've got that right man." Morgan said, smirking in a similar manner.

Rose was astounded at how both men could find such a morbid comment amusing.

Alice knew instantly where the body had been found.

Jasper followed close behind her, getting an odd feeling from the place. He felt on edge and his instincts would not allow him to be any farther from Alice than was absolutely necessary.

Alice positioned herself with Jasper between her and everyone else. She closed her eyes, focusing hard on the place and what had happened there. It took a moment and she was about to give up. Suddenly that all too familiar light flashed behind her eyes.

_There was a man. He probably came from a time somewhere between Jasper and Edward. He had a Victorian air about him and just had an old feel to him. His eyes were a bloody crimson. His attack on the woman in front of him was stealthier than anything she had ever seen before. He was well practiced at this. He spilled not one drop. This woman was attacked in a much more heinous manner than the previous five victims. Her head was nearly torn off in his rage. When he had drained her he ripped open her chest cavity and ripped out her heart. He threw it to the ground and stomped on it until it was unrecognizable. He proceeded to perform a similarly hideous act with her liver. Finally it seemed he heard someone coming so he ran into the shadows._

Alice snapped quickly out of the first vision and into another.

_He was in a set of woods somewhere. He was hiding out there. He was planning another attack already. He was anxious and moving around a lot. He walked to the edge of the woods. _

Alice saw everything she needed to know, and extricated herself from the scene.

"I know where he is. He'll attack tomorrow after sun down if we don't stop him before then." She whispered to Jasper.

Jasper nodded, wanting to pull her close because of the fear streaked across her face. He balled up his fists and shoved them in his pockets to stop himself. He used his power to let her know he loved her and he would protect her.

She smiled at him and nodded, before stepping around him and rejoining the group.

Jasper followed just a step behind her.

"I have just about everything I can get from here." Alice said, playing as if she hadn't gotten anything. "Perhaps we could have a look at what you found?"

"Certainly; can you find your way back to the station?" Reid asked.

"Of course." Carlisle said, leading his family back to the large SUV they had been driving since their arrival.

"Well then we'll tell JJ you're on our way." Morgan said, pulling his phone from his belt and dialing.

"Thank you." Carlisle said as the rest of them piled into the SUV.

He got behind the wheel and pulled away from the curb before saying a word.

"Did you get anything?" He looked at Alice in the rear view mirror.

"Yes. You know that little wooded area behind our hotel?" Carlisle nodded, still looking at her reflection. "He's hiding out there during the day. He's planning another attack for tomorrow night. This one is going to be worse than all the rest."

"Well, then let's hope we can stop him before he attacks again." Carlisle said, pulling into the Spooner Police Station.

* * *

**September 25, 2010

* * *

**

"Aro, we know who it is." Carlisle said, as the guard came into view well after sun down. "It's a man named John Williams. He's more affectionately known by 19th century London as Jack the Ripper."

"Who the hell changed that guy!?" Emmett piped up. "Perhaps you should hunt down that guy and kill him too."

"Emmett." Esme scolded.

"No, I have a similar sentiment Mrs. Cullen." Aro bowed respectfully to her and kissed the back of her hand before stepping away.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you have lived through the change." Aro nodded in her direction as Edward grabbed her hand protectively.

"He's staying in the woods here. That rustling sound you hear is him walking around." Carlisle offered.

"He's planning his next attack." Edward told the assembled vampires.

"Alright, thank you." Aro turned to the guard. "Go get him. I'd like to speak with him before you kill him." Aro ordered before turning back to the Cullen's.

"If you don't mind, we will step out for this part. Let us know when you are done we have a set up job to do for the human officers so they believe their man has been killed." Carlisle informed Aro.

"Sounds good," Aro nodded his head, looking impressed. "We will let you know as soon as we are done with him."

The Cullen's headed back to their hotel room to wait. No one spoke until they got there.

"Alright, here's our plan." Edward informed everyone. "Emmett, Jasper, we're going to drag the body to another back alley." His brothers nodded at him. "Then Rose, you're going to run into the back Alley and scream. You're going to pretend he's attacking you and you're putting up a fight. As soon as someone nearby calls the police we'll run out and they will find their attacker. They have his finger prints so they will know it's him."

"What about blood?" Carlisle asked.

"That is our only problem. She's going to supposedly have sliced his head off but there will be no blood. I was hoping you could help us with that." Edward looked at Carlisle pointedly.

"I'll see what I can get us. If that's the case, however, Jasper I think you and Alice should stay here. You could go with Esme to the precinct maybe. That choice might be better. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable son." Carlisle looked at Jasper, giving him a reassuring smile.

Jasper just nodded his head. He fully understood where Carlisle was coming from.

Carlisle left the hotel room, promising to meet everyone in the alley they had chosen before meeting with the Volturi.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Alright, throw the body over there somewhere. Maybe smash him against the wall." Edward demanded.

Emmett took the opportunity to drop kick the body into the wall.

Jasper dropped the head next to the body just as Carlisle ran up to them.

"I'm out of here. I'll see y'all back at the station." Jasper didn't wait for a response, he just took off running.

Carlisle arranged the body to look like the head had rolled off the body naturally. He ripped the bag of blood he had stolen from the blood bank and poured it everywhere.

Emmett and Edward both held their breath.

Rose swallowed thickly before holding hers as well.

Carlisle simply breathed in and out normally. It was a show of the power he had acquired over his own nature through the years.

"Alright, that should do it." Carlisle said as he emptied the last of the three bags he had.

He wadded up the bags, wrapping them in a cloth and then sliding them into a plastic bag. He would burn them later when they got done with the police.

Rose took a deep breath, fighting against the burning in her throat.

She let out a fearsome scream.

It was ear splitting and had all three men around her jumping back.

"GET OFF ME! NO!" Rose screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! GET OFF GETOFFGETOFF!!!!!"

Finally a dog or two started barking.

Edward heard several people run to their windows. He was confident they could see no one in the darkness.

They all heard the call.

"Oh my goodness I think someone is being attacked outside of my house." The unknown lady said breathlessly into the phone.

That was their queue and they all ran back toward the precinct and the rest of their family.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Can you tell us what happened ma'am?" Morgan asked kindly of the old woman in front of him.

"Well, I was just about to go to bed and I heard a woman screaming out here." She said. "It sounded like she was fighting someone off. She screamed for someone to get off of her."

"Thank you, ma'am." Morgan nodded.

JJ came up and led the woman away from the opening of the alley.

Morgan returned to the huddle of people around the body.

"Someone did a number on this guy. I just hope we don't have another killer on our hands." Gideon said.

"We just printed him. We're running them through the system to see if we can get any identifiers on this guy." Captain Olsen stated.

Just then his phone rang, causing everyone standing there to jump a little. The flood lights pointed on their victim was the only light within several yards, causing the group to feel very isolated in the dark that threatened from nearby to invade their small bubble of light.

"Ah guys," Captain Olsen said. "This appears to be our killer."

"What?" Morgan raised an eye brow.

"This is our unsub?" Hotch asked.

"His prints matched all of those found at the previous crime scenes. It appears this last victim was ready for him." Captain Olsen commented.

"Well, I guess you don't need us anymore then." Gideon said, walking away toward where JJ stood near their SUVs.

* * *

**Septeber 26, 2010

* * *

**

"I'm so glad to be back home." Esme whispered to Carlisle as they sat in the living room.

"Sure you are!" Emmett protested, coming in from the garage with Rose behind him, covered in grease. "We finally get to do something cool and it has to be over in just a couple of days."

"Emmett, what we did was incredibly dangerous. We only did it to help out. We should never be this involved with something so hideous again." Edward spoke harshly.

"I fear Edward is right." Jasper said. "Although I have to admit it was pretty cool to be the good guys kickin' the bad guy's asses for once."

"Jasper!" Alice chided playfully. "What would your mother think of that language?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jasper said, turning away from her gaze. "It _was_ awesome though."

"Jasper you and I both know your mother would help you to become much more intimately acquainted with a certain section of the nearest tree." Alice said sternly, her smile betraying her true feelings.

"You two are ridiculous." Edward said, about to leave the room.

"Lighten up man!" Emmett said, giving Edward a dirty look.

"You have to admit you thought it was awesome too." Jasper snapped. "Buzz killer."

Edward growled at both of their true thoughts.

"Boys!" Carlisle raised his voice only enough to get everyone's attention. "Gentlemen, I think it is a mute point."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Edward said, turning to leave.

"Let me finish, Edward." Carlisle sat up a little straighter, commanding the attention of the entire family. "Aro has asked that we make ourselves available for any future problems they may face that are of a similar nature to what we did this past week."

"YES!" Emmett pumped a fist in the air.

"HELL YEA!" Jasper joined in the celebration.

"This is absurd." Edward said flatly.

"The guard was very pleased to spare the BAU team." Carlisle continued when things calmed back down. "I personally am glad to see their regard for human lives improving. Anything I can do to help harbor that type of behavior in my old companions I am glad to help."

Jasper and Emmett both looked at him hopefully, sitting and anticipation his next words. Edward looked like he just might be sick.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I have agreed to make the family available on a case by case basis. We do not work for them, we will not answer to them on any level we did not before. We are simply helping to ensure the safety of innocent lives." Carlisle said matter-of-factly.

As if to prove that the matter was closed, Carlisle stood up and walked quickly to his study. He grabbed Esme's hand along the way and they both disappeared behind the door.

_If you choose not to participate in the collaborations we have with them, you may stay home. No one will hold it against you. You have your own free will. It's it up to you._ Carlisle stated plainly in his thoughts before cutting off all communication.

Edward flinched a little at what he heard in his parents' thoughts. He quickly grabbed Bella's hand and headed out the door.

Rose got up to clean up after fixing the cars, Emmett hurried behind her. He was more than happy to her make sure her shower was successful.

Jasper was bombarded by the sudden rise in sexual tension around him. He looked at Alice, wagged his eyebrows and pulled her to him hungrily.

* * *

**If you would like to submit your own challenge email me the info you see in the header and I will ad it to the challenge list. I only have a few more so any idea you have is welcome.

* * *

**

**Go ahead and click that review button... you know you want to. I know this was a little weird but let me know what you think. There are a few more challenges to do, one of which is actually going to be a miniseries for one of my Beta's anniversaries.**


End file.
